thundebirds twins r go
by grassy farmer
Summary: this based when the Hood attacked Tracy Island with a twist as Alan has a twin sister Abby and the powers they hide
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, BASED ON THE THUNDERBIRDS MOVIE BUT ALAN HAS A TWIN SISTER.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Mayday Mayday Thunderbird 5 has been hit I repeat Thunderbird 5 has been hit" Yelled John

"We are on are way son, lets go boys" called Jeff

Soon Thunderbird 3 was air born on was off to save John who was stuck in Thunderbird 5.

Fermet and Tin-tin who was busy looking for a very mad Alan and Abby, when they saw them on the beach talking to each other. "A-Alan, Abby-y Thunderbird 5 was-s hit by s-s -something" cried Fermet

"WHAT" was all the twins could say, when a sub came out of the water and was coming closer to land on Tracy Island. The 4 looked at each other then all yelled "RUN", soon the 4 was running through thick bush when they stopped to rest. "who was that and how did they find the island" came from Tin-tin, the 4 where so clueless when Alan said "lets get inside and find out what is happening, and we can get in through the vents". soon they were all in the vents listening to a bold man talking to their family on the main screen, the bold freaked man was talking about how the Thunderbirds left him to die then finally he said he said who we was, he was called the Hood.

Up in the vents listening to what the mad man has to say Alan and Abby where thinking how to get out of this without showing what they alone hide from the world. all of a sudden a hand shot up grabbing Abby's leg making her jump but not scream, with a strong grip Abby try to kick the hand off but Tin-tin had to bite the hand to let go, then they all raced out of the vents into Thunderbird 2 silo where they meet the Hood's men was all waiting for them when Alan said "get them with the firefly while Abby and I get the door open", so the 4 set to work to get the Tracys more time to get out of Thunderbird 5. Alan and Abby got the door open when the two ran in to the Hood.

The Hood trying to get into Alan and Abby's minds but it was not working and was starting to drive him nuts cause he can't get the door open.

"Tin-tin Fermet we can't go this way, he is here" called a shocked Alan

"What do we do now Alan, Abby" cried Fermet

"We are thinking Fermet" came Abby's reply

"Alan the hole down" Abby whispered to Alan about the hatch

"Everyone back up" said Alan

When they were over the hatch Alan took out his rock simmer and aimed at the big red button behind the Hood, the 4 teens was sliding down Thunderbird 1 hatch and landing in the sea.

Cliff hanger on want is going to happen, please review and RIP Bill Paxton


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the very late update. Let's get going.

With a big splash, the four teens landed in the ocean, and the last of the flame dying away from the hole, the hole the four teens came flying out of.

Back in the main office, the Hood was looking for the 4 teens to see if they survived their little slide. With Hood not finding anything showing that the teens were alive, so he carried on with his plan to take the Thunderbirds to the Bank of London, to make the perfect crime of all time. Little to his dislike Alan, Abby and the other were still alive and planning a way to stop him.

Back on the beach, Fermat was having a fit saying that he could have died.

"Who here knew Fermat couldn't swim?" asked Abby

"Well it's something I don't like to talk about" came a not so happy Fermet

"Really Fermet you could have told us, we could have taught you how to swim" replied Tintin

"Come on guys we need to do something to help our families out" Alan pointed out

"Yeah what are we going to do," said Abby

"We can't go back into the house, that evil son so we get us" Tintin stated

"I-I-If we could reach t-the commutation t-tower I could do something" stuttered Fermet

"Ok where is it," said Tintin

"Upon the highest point of Tracy Island," said Abby

"Right now all we need to do is get to the top without been caught" replied Alan

"OK l-l-let's get going," said a scared Fermet.

Out in the middle of nowhere was Lady P flying in hot, in her pink car and Parker behind the wheel on the way to Tracy Island, to find out why she can't get through to the Island.

"Fast please Parker," asked Lady P

"I'm going as fast as I can go m lady" was Parkers reply

"What speed are we going at Parker?"

"250km m lady"

"Right so we can't go any faster can we Parker?"

"No m lady"

Back inside Thunderbird 2 silo, the hood was getting ready to leave in Thunderbird 2 when he saw on the security screen that something was closing in on the island at a fast pass but didn't know what or who was coming to the island. So the hood went back up to the main part of the house, to find out who was planning to put a stop to his evil plans.

When the hood was walking past the large pool he saw Lady Penelope and her butler Parker.


End file.
